A knight or a Brute
by lunanigh282
Summary: Fem Austria finds herself in trouble and who saves her. well none other than the awesome Prussia himself but why would he go and save someone who he seems to not like at all.


Well this is a request from a friend who loves Austria and Prussia. She loves nyotalia Austria so she told me to write a story with That Austria and regular Prussia. However to me my Prussia this time is out of character. Oh well I guess I still like it.

Enjoy... Oh and I do not own hetalia no matter how much I wish I could.

* * *

Anneliese ran at full speed down the empty cobblestone road. Her heels were beginning to burn he feet and cut into them causing her to slow down a bit. This was bad Anneliese, who is also known as Austria, was being chased down by a group of very pissed monstrous brutes. Her slowing down was a very bad thing and she knew at this rate they would catch up to her. Austria began to panic as she turned a corner and ended up in an ally. A dead ended one at that. Quickly turning around Austria found herself surrounded. Four men were at the end of the ally smiling sickly. One of them stepped forward and began to get closer to Austria. Panicking Austria began to scream out for the only person she could think of in a situation like this.

" DANIEL!"

As Austria screamed for her well-known friend Hungary to come help her she didn't notice the man run at her until pain struck her. Austria doubled over in pain after the man had sent a hard punch to her stomach. Tears began to make their way out of the nations eyes and down her cheeks. She could hear the men laughing and walking toward her. The man who had hit her did it once more. This time the hit was so painful in caused Austria to drop to her knees. The man who had hit her just simply laughed. He grabbed her by the hair and harshly yanked her up. This caused Austria to yelp and struggle. One of the other men went over and put a knife to Austria's neck.

" Oh babe stop the struggling were just going to have our fun with you."

This made Austria's eyes widen and her heart to stop momentarily. She closed her eyes thinking the worst was to come. She could feel the knife leave her neck and rest on the fabric of her blouse. In one quick movement the knife torn the fabric revealing Austria's bra. Austria shivered and bit her lip. She felt the eyes of the men looking at her. She could already tell they had lust filled eyes with out even looking up. One of the men reached out and torn the rest of the shirt. The pieces fell leaving Austria's top half of her body naked other than her bra. The men licked their lips and started to reach out toward Austria's body. She began to softly cry. She waited for the mens touch but before it could come a loud bang was heard. Austria was too scared to look up. Another bang sounded followed by the sounds of the men yelling and screaming words. Finally the noises died and nothing was left but the sound of footsteps. Austria flinched when a hand touched her shoulder. She began to cry even more now. The hand withdrew itself and was replaced by a jacket that was draped over Austria. This was surprising to Austria. She looked up and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred by the tears so all she could make out was the figure of a man.

" Daniel?"

" Sorry Anne but I'm not Daniel."

The figures voice hit Austria in one swift thought. She automatically recognized the voice. Soon enough to the blur was no longer affecting Austria's vision. She could now see she was right in what she had thought. The man standing before her was none other than Prussia.

" Pru-Prussia... What are you doing here?"

Prussia stared at Austria and smiled lightly.

" Well you see Germany sent me to-."

" NO I meant what are you doing here... in this ally."

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands into his pant pockets.

" I havent a clue you know I was just passing by when I heard a damsel in distress. I decided I would go and save her."

After he finished Prussia smiled down at Austria who was staring at him unconvinced. Even though she was unconvinced Austria just let it go she didn't have enough energy to argue with the Prussian. She began to stand up but went quickly she fell back to the ground. All of Austria's energy was gone and she legs were too weak to support her at the moment. As Austria began to think of how she would get home to strong arms lifted her up bridal style. She gasped and looked to see that Prussia had picked her up. He was staring at her with a serious stare that Austria had never seen before. The stare made Austria heart pound a little. She broke the stare by turning away. Prussia began to carry Austria out of the ally and down the cobblestone street.

" What do you think you are doing."

" What does it look like I'm doing. I'm taking you home Ms Priss."

Austria scoffed at the nickname Prussia used. It was the men nations favorite out of the tons he had made up for her. Austria's reaction caused the Prussian to smile. He loved teasing the female nation, she was just to easy. Prussia looked at Austria again and sighed. He wished that he could be with her but he knew that wouldn't be possible. He knew that Hungary also loved Austria and that if it came down to it she would definitely pick the other over him. These thoughts cause Prussia to sigh in defeat. He frowned as he finished his trek through the streets of vienna. He came up apone Austria's house.

" Will you be okay if I set you down here."

Austria nodded and so Prussia put her down. At first Austria seemed to struggle to stand but then she stood her ground. Prussia smiled softly glad to see she wasnt as bad as before.

" Well I guess I better get going. West is probably wondering where I am."

Prussia turned and began to walk away. He stopped however when he heard Austria call out his name.

" Prussia... Thank you for helping me out back there."

" No problem it's what a knight does."

Prussia winked at Austria and left her standing in front of her house blushing. She huffed and turned to head in. Once she was cleaned up Austria noticed Prussia's jacket. She decided to call Germany and tell him that she had Prussia's jacket and would bring it to him later.

" Hello."

" Hello Germany this is Austria I just was calling to tell you that I have one of Prussia's jackets and that ill return it sooner than later."

" Vat nein, you don't have to do that. I'll just send him over to get it."

" No don't do that I mean you already sent him here earlier."

" Vat are you talking about. I didn't send mien bruder over to you country today. You must be mistaken. He left the house saying that he felt like something wasnt right."

After hearing that Austria's eyes widened. That meant Prussia had come to save her because he felt she was in trouble. It was unbelievable to Austria.

" Um Germany I'll call you back later."

Austria hung up the phone and grabbed Prussia's jacket. She rushed out of the house and down the path she knew would lead her to where she need to be. Eventually the concrete path turned to dirt and the houses into trees.

Austria finally reached her destination. In front of her Prussia lay in a grass field. His eyes were closed and Gilbird was perched on his head. Austria approached the nation quietly. She placed the jacket over him. This action caused Prussia to open his eyes. He was surprised to see Austria hovering over him. He sat up causing Austria to back away a little. He stared at her confused.

" What are you doing out here."

" Why did you do it."

" What? why did I do what?"

" Why did you come to my country? Why did you just so happen to pass by the ally I was attacked in? Why!"

" I already explained that to y-"

" I spoke to Germany. He never sent you out here now tell me right now why you really came here."

Prussia stared at Austria knowing there was no way he would be able to get out of the bind. He sighed and decided to finally tell the truth.

" I came here because I felt like something bad had happened to you. I don't know really. It was like a nagging thought in my head that kept telling me to come find you. To make sure you were alright. I was relieved to find that you were okay and that they didn't do anything serious to you... I would have had to have killed them if they did."

Austria stared at Prussia not understanding one thing out of it all. Why would he go through the trouble to find her. Why act like he cared what was he getting out of it.

" Prussia why go through all the trouble for me. I thought you disliked me."

Prussia's eyes widened and he shook his head. This was it he could not take it anymore. He didn't care if he was rejected Prussia needed to tell Austria how he felt.

" Austria I never disliked you. I mean your uptight and prissy but that's the stuff I like about you. I tease you and annoy you because I care about you. I went to save you because Austria Iche liebe dich."

Prussia stood up and placed a kiss apone Austria lips. Her eyes widened even bigger than they were. Prussia pulled away and looked away.

" I get it if you don't feel the same way."

Austria shook her head and laughed. The laugh caused Prussia to stare at her confused.

" Your annoying, conceded, loud, dumb, and tend to over use the word Awesome but I love you to."

This time it was Austria's turn to kiss Prussia and for Prussia to be completely shocked. When Austria pulled away Prussia wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

" Do you really mean it."

" Yes I mean it. All of it but mostly the last part. You're a brute and a knight."

Prussia laughed his signature laugh. He and Austria shared another kiss before heading back to her house.

* * *

There you go I personally don't like the pairing but whatever I enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are welcome and loved~


End file.
